Loving Wendy-Bird
by Songbook12
Summary: Wendy and her brothers decided to stay with Peter and the Lost Boys after they were rescued from Captain Hook. But every since that incident, Peter has been treating Wendy a little differently. Once he explains that it's because of his love for her, Wendy runs away until she is 'captured' one year later.
1. -(1)- I love you

**Loving Wendy-Bird**

**-(1)-**

I stirred the thin soup in the bowl. The boys and Peter were all out hunting. John, Michael and I decided to stay instead of go home after Peter rescued us from Captain Hook. I'm pretty sure that *jerk* is dead, but heck, I don't know! Anyways, it was really me who decided, and John and Michael just stayed with me (because I am awesome and honestly, what would they have told Mother?).

I hummed softly as I whisked the light soup into the thick broth. Just as I finished and grabbed the wooden dishes and silverware, Peter flew in, followed by the Lost Boys and my brothers. They yelled and trampled inside. It's a wonder they stayed hidden in here for so long! They greeted me with shouts of "Mother!" and "Wendy-bird!" Even Tink trilled into my ear happily. We were getting along much better nowadays.

Peter grinned at me and sauntered over while the boys sat down noisily at the table. "Looks great, Wendy-bird." Peter had been acting so differently towards me after the plank-walking incident (example- he never called me 'Mother'), but I think it might just be he was worried about the fact that we all probably would've died.

And maybe he just decided to act differently only towards me.

I smiled and shook my head softly. I picked up the hot bowl and carried it over to the table, unaware of the looks Peter was giving me and how my hips my faintly swaying rhythmically.

I dished out the broth to the boys then slipped away to the exit, glad that I got rid of my blue dress in favor of some clothes that Tiger Lily gave me- dark brown pants, forest green shirt, a leather belt with two separate strips, and small boots that reached just above my ankles and fit perfectly. My hair had gotten longer and I let it flow freely down past my shoulders.

"Wendy!" Peter called out. "Wendy, aren't you going to eat with us?" He gestured frantically to the empty seat next to him and I swear just a second ago Slightly was sitting there.

"Oh, sorry Peter, I'm not very hungry. Anyways, I told Tiger Lily I would visit he rafter I was done with dinner."

"But you're not done dinner! You need to sit and eat!" Peter persisted. He really had been acting oddly lately.

I groaned theatrically and stomped over. I made a show of grabbing his spoon, holding it up, dipping it into Peter's broth, and ate a spoonful. "There! I ate. Satisfied?" I gave him back his spoon. His eyes furrowed.

"No."

I smirked and said, "Tough nubs. I promised I'd visit Tiger Lily, and I will not break my promise!"

Peter pouted and got up. "Wendyyyy…!"

I smiled a small smile, "Look, I promise I'll be back at some point in time tonight!" I gave him a hug, he tried to hold me in the hug longer than I was comfortable with, and I pulled away and fled out the door, eager to talk to Tiger Lily. I shouted a goodbye over my shoulder and ran through a path in the woods to the encampment.

The scent of the forest invaded my senses- the exotic flowers that flourished in the deep shade and up in the tall trees, the high grasses that swayed, the wild undergrowth.

I had gotten much quicker after I came to Neverland, falling into my old ways of evasiveness. Falling into y old ways of being nimble, quick footed, and hiding myself. I bounded over a large log like a gazelle and hit the ground running. I loved to run. After years of not being able to run, being 'too-old', I had forgotten my love of it and eventually had grown out of my crippling shyness.

A smile grew on my face as I heard the camp celebrating. The Indians loved to celebrate. I'm not actually sure what this one was for, but Tiger Lily begged me to come. I had been teaching Tiger Lily English, and she had been teaching me- well, whatever her language was called. I was very good at it, surprisingly, but figured it might be a little embarrassing to ask what it was called.

I leapt three times until I slid into a stop elegantly. Tiger Lily grinned and ran over to hug me. She chattered eagerly, "I am so happy you came. It is birthday!" She pointed to a camp 'elder'. Since no one got old here, you were considered an elder if you lived for 250 years or more, which was considered a great feat since loads of the Indians die from the dangerous beasts in the forest.

"Since you good amazing, we want you to sing!" She beamed a little nervously.

I gasped and smacked her arm. "Tiger Lily! I thought we agreed that we would not tell anyone about the singing!" Tiger Lily had found me singing one day while I was brushing my wet hair by the stream after a bath. Needless to say, it was embarrassing and she made me sing all the time, every time she saw me.

The forest was looking oddly appealing… "Well Tiger Lily, it was nice seeing you! Bye!" I heard Tiger Lily and the other tribe members' protest, but I quickly scampered out.

After running for a little while (with the odd feeling of being watched, which put me on guard), I paused and leaned the side of my face against a tree. I sighed, "Thank God… I really didn't want to sing in front of everyone…"

"Why not?" Peter's voice came from above me.

I jumped and looked up, "Jeez, Peter! You scared me!" Peter was flying in circles above my head.

"You were on guard. You pretty much scared yourself," Peter stated matter-of-factly. "Anyways, why didn't you want to sing for Tiger Lily and everyone else?" he questioned.

"Well, because- Wait a sec… were you following me?!" I exclaimed, my eyebrows arching.

Peter blushed and stammered, "I was- uh- worried that- what if- he could- I thought you- I didn't want-"

I interrupted him, "OK, so you're having difficulty forming your sentences, but why were you following me?" I was genuinely curious.

He hung his head and flew down until he was only a foot or so above me. "I thoughtyouweregoingtoleavemeandNeverlandandIdidn't wantyoutobecauseIloveyouandyoushouldn'teverleaveme becauseIwon'tallowit!" Peter gasped in air.

I stared at him… All I caught was 'leave' 'Neverland' 'I love' and 'I won't allow it'. "Um… What?"

He smiled weakly at my completely baffled look, and gently grabbed my hand and lifted my off the ground. He flew high above Neverland, past Mermaid's Lagoon to the Hangman's Tree. He hovered above it with me wrapped up in his arms. He held me very tight, and it was getting a little awkward, since I couldn't exactly excuse myself like I usually did considering we were suspended in the air.

"Wendy? Can I ask you something?" Peter looked to me, uncertainty tainting his face.

"Uh, sure. But, you wanna land before you do?" I glanced pointedly towards the ground which was- holy crap, too far, waaay too far. Despite how I acted, I was afraid of heights. I loved to fly, but when I wasn't in control... Small problem.

Peter shook his head, "No."

I blinked, confused. "Why not?"

"If I say something you don't like, you can't run away until I let you." Peter stared into my eyes.

"I don't know Peter… if you're that worried I'll freak out and run away, maybe you shouldn't tell me." I was scared of what he had to say. What if he wanted me to leave Neverland or something? Though I was pretty sure he said he wouldn't let me leave. But who knows? I might just be super delusional… Because Peter doesn't like me and never ever will, contrary to the firm beliefs of Tink and Tiger Lily. I think they were kidding and trying to get a funny reaction- even though Tiger Lily and Tink don't talk or like each other even distinctly.

Peter took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you."

I stared at Peter, eyes wide with shock. When I finally regained some sense, I whispered, "Put me down."

Peter said desperately, gripping my waist a bit tighter, "This is why I didn't tell you on land. I knew you would run."

"Put me down. Now." I was reeling from shock and I needed some time to myself to think about… this.

"No! Wendy, please let me explain! I told Tinker Bell and Tiger Lily and they said that Tiger Lily could distractyouat one of her tribe's celebrations to get you to calm down and Tink told me I should tell you in the air and Tiger Lily said she was right and that if I told you on the ground you would run! So they said they would both tell you so when I told you it wouldn'tseemtoo much ofasurprise." Peter was rushing and the words spilled and slurred together.

He stared at me desperately, and I shook my head in disbelief, "No, no you don't… this is just a little joke that you and Tink and Tiger Lily wanted to play on me."

Peter wildly shook his head and cried out, "It's not! Please, Wendy, I'm not tricking you!"

I stared at him, "Fine, then you just think you're in love with me. What about when you get bored with the idea of being in love? What then? What happens to me?" Tears brimmed my eyes, but they never fell. Just like what used to happen. They never fall.

"Wendy…" Desperation filled Peter's voice.

"Peter, put me down please. Right now." My voice came out in a quiet croak.

Peter miserably dropped down. When we neared the ground he slowed his descent and tried one more time, "Please don't go…"

I tried to pry his fingers off my waist so I could go, but his eyes darkened and he clenched his fingers tighter and pushed me up against a wide tree. We were a good 30 yards away from the burrow, so they most likely would not see us.

Peter Pan, the eternal boy, kissed me.


	2. --(2)-- Goodbye Kiss

**This is an extremly short chapter, but I found a good place to leave off, so... yeah. Review!**

* * *

**-(2)- Goodbye Kiss**

It was a desperate kiss. I didn't know very much about kissing, but I recognized the desperateness of it. Peter reluctantly pulled back and watched me carefully, gauging my reaction. I gently pushed him off and disappeared into the woods. Peter was so shocked; he couldn't even call my name until I was already gone. He thought I'd be back soon, or he'd be able to find me. But John hadn't told him about the old me, the one that was naturally stealthy. Neither of us knew I would be gone for over a year, hiding in the endless woods, before Peter found his Wendy again. I guess you could say it was out goodbye kiss.

Later that day…

"Wendy! No, you can't!" Tink and Tiger Lily were desperately trying to convince me not to leave, but since I hadn't told them why I needed the small amount of supplied until after I'd gotten them, they couldn't take them back.

"Sorry, but… what about me? What about when he realizes that he doesn't really love me or when he gets bored of the idea?"

Tiger Lily and Tink shook their heads, "He loves you! He really does and you just can't leave him!" Tiger Lily was shouting now.

"Look guys, I'll be fine. Can you just, um… not tell Peter I talked to you guys?" I bit my lip nervously.

Tink trilled in her special language that I had learned to understand, "You'll be fine, but what about Peter?"

Tiger Lily frowned. "You're really leaving?"

I nodded. "You going to tell him, aren't you?"

Tiger Lily and Tink exchanged a look. They nodded.

* * *

**So? What did you think? did anyone notice this font change? I'm not sure why that happened. I'm also not sure why this chapter happened.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	3. ---(3)--- Catching the Wendy-Bird

**Wow this is LONG! Enjoy!**

* * *

**-(3)- Catching the Wendy-Bird**

Roughly half a year later…

TIGER LILY'S POV

"Tiger Lily, PLEASE! You have to tell me! Tink won't say anything to me!" Peter begged. He came her nearly everyday, searching for Wendy, but he always managed to miss her by an hour or so. the longer he searched for her, the shorter his misses were. Today he only missed her by 5 minutes.

"Look, Peter, I can't!"

"Please! Just, tell me what times she usually comes here!" Peter continued begging. Maybe I should tell him. He has never once resorted to begging.

I sighed in defeat. "OK, she usually comes around lunch time. You only missed her by 5 minutes today." Peter stared at me in disbelief.

The next day...

Wendy smiled and waved at me as se detached herself from the forest, unaware of the fact that Peter and the Lost Boys were hiding in the tents behind me. Too man people confused her senses, but it wouldn't take her that long to figure out they were there.

A look of worry flashed over her face when I forced a smile. "Tiger Lily? Are you okay?" The worry that laced through her voice punched me in the stomach.

"I told him." I blurted. She froze.

"Told who?" I could she that she was trying to convince herself that I was only kidding.

Michael darted out of Nib's grasp like a minnow, and John followed him. "Please Wendy! Come back home!"

Wendy let a small, sad smile flicker across her lips, "No can do, bud."

All of the Lost Boys rushed at her then, Peter at the head. She took one look at them, shot me a forgiving glance, and spun and her heel and melted back into the treacherous, secretive trees. Peter flew after her.

I heard Peter calling Wendy's name, but knew she wouldn't go back. No matter how much she missed them. She was so scared of being hurt; she runs away from the wolves only to end up with the lions.

Peter came back to the camp and stayed with us for a week, heartbroken, waiting in earnest for Wendy to come back.

She didn't.

Another 6 months later...

Wendy's POV

I bounded through the trees effortlessly. I must admit, the Lost Boys and Peter had been rather persistent about searching for me. I've escaped them like, 50 times by now. I still talk to Tiger Lily and Tink because I know that even though they reported our conversations to Peter, and he knew I thought he didn't love me even though he still chased me, it wouldn't help him find me. After all, a few months after I ran away, the tribe had awarded me with the title of 'Princess Wendy-bird' for my great hunting skills and ability to 'fly over the ground'. Funny that they chose the name that Tink gave me.

They gifted me with a beautiful wicker crown with downy feathers and shells woven in. Some of the feathers were white and soft; others were shades of blue and green. The grey feathers trailed down the down of the crown and made it look as though I had feathers in my hair. I loved it.

"Wendy!" I heard the far off cries of Peter and the Lost Boys. A pang of guilt rippled throughout my body, but I couldn't go back now. It had been too long…

"Mother!" A shout came from below me. I had been too lost in my thoughts to notice Nibs standing at the base of my tree. I held a finger to my lips urgently. I couldn't be found! How could I face Peter now after running and hiding for over a year? Nibs looked conflicted for a split second, then mouthed to me 'Sorry' and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I FOUND HER!"

I ran fast. I heard the boys behind me, could sense their presence. I ran faster.

They soon faded into the background noise after I picked up speed. I kept running just in case, because I really didn't want Peter to swoop out of nowhere and grab me.

I quickly descended the tree. "Wendy!" I saw the Lost Boys and John and Michael. John stepped towards me, "Wendy, please come back! We miss you and it makes Peter sad that you're gone!" I closed my eyes briefly to try and escape his pleading voice and the looks on their faces. I forced a small smile, "Sorry guys."

"Wendy!" I heard the extremely relieved voice of Peter Pan. I took one look at his face and bolted. The Lost Boys couldn't keep up with me, but Peter could. I painstakingly ignored his pleas to come back - each word was like a stab to the heart - and hastily scaled a tree. I leapt from branch to branch until the sun was low in the sky. I think Peter fell far behind me, but I couldn't stop. Eventually, I began to slow and stopped on a wide, leafy branch.

I slid down the tree trunk and lay across the sturdy branch. I was nearly asleep, well hidden in the leaves, when I heard him approach. I snapped into awareness and scrambled to my feet. Unfortunately for me, Peter was too determined to catch me and he flew fast, much faster than normal. I could avoid most things that came with my 10 yards sensory field, but none were as fast as Peter.

He grabbed me and (unintentionally) smacked me against the tree; causing my head to pound mercilessly. I closed my eyes and angled my head to the side; refusing to look at him for fear that I would lose my resolve at a glance. "Wendy…" Peter breathed out my name slowly. He reached up a hand to cup my cheek, his thumb rubbing in circles reassuringly.

He hugged me, burying his face in my neck, breathing in my wild raspberry scent. He lifted his head to look at me, but my eyes were still closed tight.

"Look at me." Peter ordered. I heard a thread of worry twist though his voice. "Wendy, look at me. Open your eyes." I clenched my eyes tighter, pressing farther into the tree, eager to escape. "Please…" A whimper escaped Peter. I exhaled softly and opened my eyes. He was only three or four inches away, and I could see the tiny specks of dark green flitting around in the deep pool of emerald. I saw his eyes smile as I looked at him, even though it was just a second, before I closed my eyes again.

He petted my hair. "Why? Why did you leave? Why did you leave me for so long?" I heard pain in his voice, felt him clasp my shoulders in a death grip. He fingered my feather crown.

I shook my head softly, and then opened my eyes again. I attempted to push him off me, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, suddenly angry. He growled, "You left me. For more than a YEAR. Do you know how much that hurt me?! You- you- didn't come back!" Peter's voice was choked with hurt, worry, and anger.

My wrists were aching and I tugged on them uselessly. I widened my eyes pleadingly at Peter, but he simply let my wrists go in favor and wrapping an arm around my waist. He lifted us off the tree branch and I let out a small shriek. I clutched at Peter's shirt as we passed above clouds. Neverland spun dizzyingly below me and I took a shuddering breath. His strong arms gripped my now extra thin waist.

Peter held us in the air, and from the look in his eyes, I wasn't being put down until I agreed to whatever he wanted. I looked away.

After a tense moment, I finally dragged my eyes up to meet Peter's. He murmured in my ear, "Promise me you'll come back and never leave my side and run away ever again or else."

I gulped and whispered, "Or else what."

"Or else I'll drop you." The moment the words left Peter's mouth, every joint in my body tensed. Over the year I had been gone, despite all of the trees I leapt along and lived among, my fear of heights had spikes. Silly, I know, but I'm too afraid of being loved, of the person just toying with me. So the fact that he said he 'loves' me while we were flying...

"Say you'll stay with me." Peter begged me, hugging me to his chest like a huge teddy bear. "Please, Wendy-bird."

"Peter..." I groaned. This was not a good situation for me.

His nails dug into my back. "Say it." He ground out.

"Peter, please!" I whimpered softly, tears blurring my vision. I don't want to go back!

He growled and his face glowed with outrage. "No! You cannot be BEGGING me to turn you lose after I've spent so long looking for you! Promise me NOW!"

I closed my eyes, defeated. "I promise."

"Promise...What?" He prodded. There goes one loophole.

"I promise I'll stay with you."

I could hear the frown in his voice. "Promise me that you will stay with me and stay within 10 yards of me at all times. Forever."

"That's very... Controlling. How am I supposed to visit Tiger Lily and the mermaids?" I had developed a very good friendship with the mermiads.

No comment. I sighed again miserably. "I promise that I will stay within 10 yards of Peter Pan and stay with him forever."

Peter sealed the agreement with a kiss. He was about to set me down on the branch, when he hesitated. He was thinking something through before he delicately set me down. The moment his arms were off me, I bolted, jumping off the tree. I didn't get to far before he grabbed me and yanked me off the ground. He tied my wrists together with a piece of soft cloth before tying rope over it. He repeated the process with my feet.

"You said you wouldn't run." He hissed. I smiled innocently, "I stayed within 30 feet. That WAS the agreement. Remember?"

Peter frowned miserably. "You're different... You want to leave me. Why?" He seemed so confused and... So sad.

"I... I don't think you really lo-"

"I DO though! Wendy, why don't you believe me?!" Peter interrupted.

"Let me finish... you only THINK you love me. What happens when you get bored of the idea of being in love?" I stared at him desperately. "Peter, let me go!"

Peter reached hesitantly for my wrists, then used them to pull me quickly forwards and crash his lips onto mine. He kissed me viciously, curling his arms around me and holding me earnestly in his grasp.

He pulled back to see tiny crystalline tears falling down my face. His face crumpled and he wiped the tears away with his thumb. "What do I need to do prove it to you? Wendy, I've been chasing you for over a year-"

I interrupted, "It was merely something to entertain you!" I was shouting now.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled them over his neck so I was secure against him. He held my legs. I trembled as he walked towards the edge off the branch to fly away. "P-Peter..." My teeth were clattering from fear. I didn't want to go back! He would never let me go!

"Please! Could we just walk or something!" I pleaded. He shook his head. "This is quicker. I don't get why your so afraid of flying. You used to love it."

"Past tense..." I muttered quickly so he wouldn't hear.

"What?" Peter asked.

I didn't respond. If he's going to make to fly and stay with him forever, I think I just won't talk to him.

As we neared the burrow, Peter's flight started to tilt downwards. I clung onto him a little tighter as he picked up speed. We touched down inside of the burrow and he shouted, "Big Chief Flying-Eagle brought back the precious Wendy-bird!" Cheers exploded throughout the 'house' and I winced. After staying by myself for so long, I wasn't used to loud noises. I was swarmed by the Lost Boys, John and Michael. They grabbed my pants and my shirt and any part of me they could reach, but Peter frowned and lifted me higher.

"I need to take Wendy into her room." The boys backed off and he headed towards his room. His room?

He brushed aside the cloth curtain and walked into his room before putting me down on his bed. "Are you going to try to run?"

I considered lying before I nodded shortly. He unwrapped the tough rope and soft cloth before wrapping the cloth again around one ankle and tying the rope around the leg of the bed and over the cloth on my ankle. He made sure it was long enough that I could comfortably lie down.

He laid down next to me and I stayed stiff. He sighed and gently pulled me down so I was lying next to him. I felt his warmth spread throughout my body and chase the chill away. I begin to relax before I forced myself to become extra stiff and board-like. He already had felt my momentary lapse, though, and I saw his cocky grin. I made sure to shift around and 'accidentally' elbow him in the ribs as much as possible.

A trickle of laughter escaped his lips at my antics and he looked surprised. A smile danced across his countenance, "That's the first time I've laughed in a year... The boys haven't celebrated or laughed at all since you'd left, you know. Tonight was a first."

Guilt forked through my body like lightning, weaving in spider web thin strings of red-hot hurt. I sighed and allowed my body to relax. Just two things... "I thought you guys would have either given up or forgotten me by now."

I couldn't actually see Peter's face, but from the way his hold on me became that much more suffocating, he obviously didn't like it. His nails left reddish crescent-moon shapes in my skin. I wriggled around uncomfortably.

"Well, it's TRUE! At least I think it's true." I defended. Not my best move.

Peter flipped me over so my body has trapped under his. He put his hands on both sides of my head to steady himself and leaned closer to me, so close that our noses were touching.

His eyes were slits. This was the angriest I'd ever seen him. He growled softly with fake calm, "That is not true." His words were clipped.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. In my mind, I stared the clock to see how long I could go without talking to him or anyone else. I laid the side of my face on the soft pillow and closed my eyes. I had was pretty much repeating the same ignorance things over and over again.

Peter's face softened and his body covered me like a blanket. A very firm, fuzzy, warm blanket that stroked my hair a lot. I could feel his heart steadily thrumming over mine. My heart slowed down to match his pace, and it was oddly soothing. I mean, I'm not saying I liked it, but it was comforting. My eyes felt leaden and they dragged down of their own accord and sleep overtook me like water.

If only I could've known how Peter stayed awake for hours after that, holding me in his arms and reveling in the fact that I was within arms reach. For the first time in over a year, Peter Pan fell asleep before sunrise.

* * *

**Aw cuteness! Not really... so feel free to review or PM me and tell me what you want to see happen. OR just review/PM me to tell me what you think. That works too.**

**Review and prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	4. ----(4)---- Keeping Wendy-bird

**Wow. This story is ****_awful._**** See, I came up with the idea over a month ago, and I kinda lost it, so now this story sucks. badly. Well, i'm putting you out of your misery! This is the last chapter! It was going to be longer and have more of their relationship developments, but yeah... the idea ran away. So sorry.**

* * *

**-(4)- Keeping Wendy-bird**

I yawned soundlessly, stretching my mouth open wide. I blinked a few times confusedly. Where was I? Then all my memories rushed back all at one and I buried my face in my arms, "Craap..." I moaned.

I jerked up as I felt a warm hand massaging my back. That same hand pulled me down so I was flat on my back. I was still a little confused, and U heard Peter chuckle. "Go back to sleep Wendy-bird. Its still nighttime." He slung an arm around my waist.

He muttered, "Your so thin... Are you eating?"

I shifted awkwardly. I mean, it's not THAT bad to only eat once a week, right?

Peter lazily nuzzled his nose in my soft hair. His hand rubbed circles on my concave belly. It filled me with warmth, literally and figuratively, and sleep was approaching fast on the horizon. I needed to tell him something.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but my moment of hesitation allowed sleep to pounce on me.

**()()()()()()()()()**

I rolled over- and was met someone's soft skin. I mumbled incoherently and pressed myself closer to the newfound source of warmth. Laughter shuddered through his body and as a result of the closeness; it rippled through my body too.

Peter nudged my forehead with his nose, attempting to grab my attention. I turned to look at him, then remembered I was supposed to be mad at him. A small frown played on my lips as I turned away. I could feel the confusion coming off of him in waves. One second I was pretty much cuddling with him, the next I was giving him the cold-shoulder.

He pushed closer to me, and I yelped as he accidently knocked me off the bed. Peter's head appeared over the side of the bed.

"Sorry!" Peter yelped. He grabbed me and pulled me back onto the bed, despite the fact that I struggled and wriggled around in his arms. I must say, he was surprisingly strong.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Peter whispered. His soft hair tickled my neck and I shook my head furiously, trying to get away from him.

I closed my eyes and nuzzled my head in the pillow.

"Wendy. Wendy. Wendy-bird. Wendy-bird. Wendy-lady... Wendy. Wendy. Wendyyyy..." Every single time he said my name, he poked my side. Poke. Wendy! Poke. Wendy! Poke.

So annoying.

I gritted my teeth, willing myself not to respond.

"You can't ignore me forever." He stated in a matter-of-fact attitude. Yes I can! I yelled indignantly- in my mind. Ignore him, ignore him...

I jerked up as a weight landed on my back. Peter was sitting on me. No, actually, he was straddling my back. And his clothes were PRETTY thin... Awkward! Seriously, I could feel the blush creeping over my cheeks. I most have been GLOWING.

But, I still refused to talk. He didn't just go away, or get off, NO! He started grinding against me. I tried to flip over to get him off, but NO! the jerk weighs like, 150 pounds.

I felt him lean over me, his lips tantalizingly close to my ear. "If you talk to me, I'll get off," he promised.

I sighed and craned my neck. I stared at him. He motioned for me to continue with his hand.

"Fine! I talked! Now get off."

He smirked and rolled of me, still pinning me with his arm. I growled internally. HE can be such a brat sometimes.

I buried my face in the pillow, muffling my groan of annoyance quite efficiently. I hadn't planned on him doing something like that! It was too- I sat up into a sitting position so quickly that we bonked heads. My eyes narrowed as I scrutinized him carefully, looking for any signs of him growing up.

Nothing. I nearly sighed in relief until I noticed his smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Like what you see?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I gasped and smacked his arm before pulling myself out of bed. Peter was being waaay too annoying. I need fresh air and alone time-

Oh right… I turned to see Peter still in bed, a good 5 yards away. A frown hardened my face. Stupid deal… I continued walking to the 'door' to his room and sat right outside of it, knowing I only had a few more feet and God knows what he would do if I broke the deal.

Again.

I heard him get off the bed, scared. He probably though I had left. In his haste to get me, he tripped over me. Nice move Peter, I though as he sprawled across my hunched form. I smiled deceivingly at him. Now I could go farther.

I leapt up, only for Peter to pull on my legs, effortlessly tripping me. I glared at him, much to his amusement. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him and he nipped the shell of my ear.

"Princess Wendy-bird, hm?" Peter whispered in a low timbre. Goosebumps sprung up where his breath ghosted over me. I turned my head to make a biting remark when he captured my lips with his own.

He moaned slightly into the kiss, sounding suspiciously like my name. I melted right then, my fingers tangling in his hair, kissing him back fervently.

**1 month later…**

A trickle of laughter escaped my lips at the Lost Boys silly antics to get me to laugh. Lately, I had been laughing more and more often. I ususally resisted, but I was tired of it. I would rather flaunt my happiness than sulk forever. _After all, _I thought as Peter kissed my forehead and sat down next to me, _Peter wouldn't allow that._

**The End**

* * *

**See? Wasn't it bad? So, feel free to review and all... or not.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


End file.
